As you lay there sleeping
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: One of the crew watchs her lover sleep
1. As you lay there sleeping

> Disclaimer: I own only my computer and you cant have that or there'd be no more fanfic from me.  
  
A/N: Yes Its another guess the character fanfic from me there are clues along the way but part 2 is posted separate as you should know at least one of the characters by then and I wanted to keep the suspense.  
  
**_As you lay there sleeping_**  
  
As she lay there watching him she was amazed to find she could spend eternity just staring at him; in fact she'd already spent all night watching him sleep.  
  
He seemed so calm and peaceful tonight; she couldn't recall seeing him like that before. See let her eyes continue to take him in; his body was like a drug to her that she just couldn't get enough of. She watched his every movement fascinated by it, every slight shift exposed a new area for her to explore, her eyes lingering over every millimetre of skin reviled to her. She longed to trace her fingers over her lovers skin but, she'd not seen him sleep to well in a long time and was reluctant to make any movement that might wake him; so instead she settled her self to just watching, exploring with her eyes what she longed to with her body.  
  
Their first night together had been gentle and unrushed content just to hold each other, she sensed it was what he needed but, perhaps it was what she needed too, now however after having watched her new lover sleeping all night taking in every inch of him she longed to trace her fingers over his skin, to kiss the nape of his neck, and flick her tongue down his spine. She resisted the impulse, her time would come soon, but patience had it's own virtue as she contented her self with making a mental list of what she would like to do to him when he awoke.  
  
While he slept on she thought of all those missed opportunities were she could have had him but said no to afraid to make her move. It was not that she feared rejection, she knew he wanted her, but more that she feared acceptance, the thought of a happy lasting relationship terrifyingly unfamiliar to her. Pain she could deal with she'd experienced and understood that, but things working out was an entirely new venture that scared her to her very being, thought she thought nothing could scare her any longer. Nonetheless as she watched him sleep, some were, somehow, she subconsciously she knew things would turn out ok even though her conscious fears refused to be quelled so easily.  
  
Yes she thought in the morning see would make up for all those missed opportunities. In the morning she would let her passion rule, overtaking all else.  
  
While half her mind prayed her lover would find a few more minutes peace another side longed for him to wake so she could once again hold his body to hers. She had the feeling that she had just embarked on a journey more important or terrifying or satisfying then she had ever encountered before. Still she was glad to be taking it with him.  
  
Next his POV.
> 
> A/N: Now a quick up date on my previous work (it's been so long hasn't it?) as you should know Please don't let this be is finished and I'm working on another multi part action and adventure fic. I'm also ¾ finished on a stand alone comedy to be posted soon.  
  
The next part of this fic is already posted (2 parts in one go () and I here by make a promise to continue my regular updates posting an update or new story at least every two weeks working towards weekly! Flame me if I don't manage this it might encourage me to stick to it!


	2. In Dreams

> **_In Dreams_** _(part 2 of As you lay there sleeping)  
_  
As I drifted off to sleep the last conscious thought I can recall was that of perfect-ness that finally all was right with the world. Then my conscious mind departed the world and all there were images and feelings, comfort, trust, completeness and that all encompassing perfect-ness.  
  
Then the dreams came, at first I was afraid, the dreams were never good and I didn't want her to see me like that, but these dreams were different. At first I was surprised they weren't of her as the only good ones I've had to date were, but then I realised that I no longer need to dream of her; for reality was far better than any dream could ever be.  
  
The dreams were of my family but dreams they were not the nightmares I was accustomed to. I saw my mother, my father, my aunts and uncles, sisters and cousins. I remembered playing hide and seek with my cousins and the other children, not a care in the world, for in those few minutes nothing could touch us we were invincible. I remembered my mums birthday party were we all sang to her and I even managed to steal a small cake for her, it was stale but that didn't seem to matter. I remembered the night when one of the other kids found a bottle of alcohol and shared it with us; my first (if only) drunken teen party.  
  
And the memories went on; I didn't realise I had so many good ones in those years of my life but, they all came flooding back pushing the darker memories further and further back in my mind.  
  
In the morning the first sensations to hit me were those of great comfort and peace. I opened my eyes and saw her watching me then, she didn't think I'd seen but I had. I caught the look in her eyes and knew she truly loved me, that may be just maybe this time it might all work out.  
  
I lent over to kiss her and she smiled at me and kissed me back and I realised this was the most perfect moment in my life. She kissed be again this time with more passion and rolled on top of me; I knew what she wanted and was only to happy to oblige. "Your insatiable" I managed to get out some time later "Aren't you up to it?" she challenged "I'll think you'll find I am" I said flipping her over trailing kisses down her body. A moan was her only reply. Yes I thought defiantly the perfect day; though some how I knew that this wasn't going to disappear at the stroke of midnight just maybe the perfect day could last to be the perfect lifetime.  
  
The end  
  
A/N: Have you guessed the characters yet? No? Want to know? Drop me an email (just click on my penname) I'll let you know just label the subject as fan fic or similar so I know it not another dam virus. As always I love reviews go on just click the button.


End file.
